Drinking In The Small Town Firelight
by Allthestorysaretrue
Summary: Clarke starts her second year at college as a pre-med student, surrounded by wonderful friends. Her whole year is planned out. Clarke knows who she is and what she wants, there are things she never thought she would question, specifically her sexuality... OR The one where Lexa is the stoic transfer student and Clarke is painfully straight. College AU
1. The sky wasn't big enough for them all

_DISCLAIMER- I don't own any of the characters, they belong to The 100_

 _Part 1_

 _'Her dirty paws and furry coat,_

 _She ran down the forest slopes._

 _The forest of talking trees,_

 _They used to sing about the birds and the bees._

 _The bees had declared a war,_

 _The sky wasn't big enough for them all._

 _The birds, they got help from below,_

 _From dirty paws and the creatures of snow.'_

 _Dirty Paws by Of Monsters and Men_

Chapter 1 – The sky wasn't big enough for them all

Clarke likes studying medicine, she really does. At least that's what she keeps telling herself as she rushes down to the campus café, after three _, very long_ , hours of studying in the library. She still hasn't finished her latest assignment, so she has no idea why she is currently rushing down a hallway to meet with Octavia.

To Octavia: 12.00

Remind me why I am rushing to eat lunch with you instead of studying

From Octavia: 12.05

Because you love me J

Clarke sighed and turned the corner to the café, spotting Octavia grinning at Lincoln and jabbing him in the ribs. _Uhh why can't those two just stop rubbing their relationship in everyone's faces_?

To Octavia 12.12

Lucky for you I do love you, but do us all a favour and stop touching your man before we all get an eye full ;)

She joins the uncharacteristically short line for food and watches Octavia look up and smile at her. She opts for her usual salad and pays the cashier. She has seen the flies practically swarm all over the lasagne and she is never going anywhere near it. She walks over and sets down her tray.

"Hey Clarke" Jasper said as he stuffs a mouthful of lasagne in his mouth.

"Hey Jasper" Clarke grimaces. She glances at Octavia, who is gazing at Clarke with a huge grin. Clarke squints at Octavia, who proceeds to rest her head on her hand and squint back. Neither says anything.

"Octavia why are you staring at me?"

"What? Oh I thought we were having a staring contest"

Clarke shakes her head exasperatedly. "Why were you grinning at me?"

"No reason"

"Octavia why were you grinning at me?" Clarke presses while taking a bite of her measly salad.

"I just told you, there was no reason"

"OCTAVIA!"

"Alright princess" Octavia exclaims holding her hands up in mock surrender. "What the hell has got you all uptight, jeez?"

Clarke huffs in response. "Sorry O. it's just these exams".

"Well I think I may be able to help with that" Octavia says as she leans back in her chair smugly.

Clarke eyes her suspiciously. "What have you done?"

"I found you a guy" Clarke sighs. She should have known Octavia would do this: she was always telling Clarke to get back out there after her split with Finn.

"No"

"But he's great, I really think you might like him" she protests. Clarke just ignores her and stabs at her pathetic salad.

Lincoln leans over the table slightly to gain Clarkes attention. "He actually seems like a pretty cool guy, I think you should give it a shot Clarke"

Octavia reaches over to grab Clarke's arm. "Look I know you are still getting over Finn, but it's been _six months_ Clarke."

"I am fully aware of how long it's been since my previous relationship ended, thank you Octavia"

"Look… I'm not trying to interfere with your personal life" Clarke's eyebrows rise incredulously in response. "But I think you need to release some of that pent up tension, I mean I don't think I could go a day without getting laid, never mind six months"

"Hey! I get laid"

"Well those one night stands are obviously not working Clarke"

"I'm leaving" Clarke stands up abruptly, waves goodbye to the group and stalks towards the exit. _Stupid Octavia and her annoyingly good intentions._

After trudging out of the café and up to her dorm room, Clarke had flopped down onto her bed and stared challengingly at her pile of textbooks: _Concepts in Biology, Organic Chemistry, Fundamentals of the human anatomy_ and many more ** _._** Now she found herself venturing the mere meters across her room to open the mini fridge, pulling out a bottle of red wine and flopping down on the floor. She flips through the first few pages of _Organic Chemistry_ before pulling out her phone.

To Raven 14.02

Why can't you be here to help me deal with pre-med?

From Raven 14.10

Because I am trapped inside my house until the doc gives my leg the all clear

To Raven 14.11

I know but can't you just escape or something

From Raven 14.12

I wish. I should be arriving at Polis by the end of this week though J

To Raven 14.13

Thank god J

Before long Clarke's brain is swimming with information and a warm feeling courtesy of the red wine. She reaches over and unlocks her phone.

GroupChat:

OctopusBlake,LincolnV,MontyisGreen,JapserToTheJordan,BellamyBrakes,ClarkeTheGriffin

OctopusBlake

Bitch, u better be getting ready for this party

ClarkeTheGriffin

I don't know

JasperToTheJordan

MONTY you can't do that

MontyisGreen

What! It's not my fault you're bad at Minecraft

JasperToTheJordan

Why are u so good at everything?

JasperToTheJordan

Actually I retract my previous statement. You are shit at sports

MontyisGreen

HEY!

OctopusBlake

U are bad at sports though

LincolnV

Yh u are Monty but Jasper is just as bad

JasperToTheJordan

Hey that is not true!

OctopusBlake

OMG my humps just started playing on my iPod playlist… I cried

ClarkeTheGriffin

WHAT YOU GONNA DO WITH ALL THAT JUNK?!

OctopusBlake

ALL THAT JUNK INSIDE UR TRUNK?!

MontyisGreen

IM'A GET GET GET GET, YOU DRUNK!

OctopusBlake

YASS Monty

BellamyBrakes

Octavia I don't want to hear about your lady lumps ok?

LincolnV

I do

ClarkeTheGriffin

OMG Lincoln has SASS

And so after hours of Octavia's incessant nagging, Clarke finally relented and found herself making her way up the steps to Bellamy's apartment. She could hear the muffled thrum of music and the chatter of college students. Dozens of trucks were parked outside, blocking the sidewalk.

She pushes open the apartment door and is instantly enveloped in a hug. Octavia pulls back to give Clarke a warm smile.

"Thanks for coming Clarke"

"It's not like I had much choice" Clarke huffs.

"Well let me introduce you to Jordan" Octavia motions for Clarke to follow her down the hall. Clarke follows reluctantly and swipes a small cup of beer from a table. She tips her head back, drinking it all and winces at the taste of cheap beer. Octavia grabs Clarke by the arm and pulls her into the living room, which is packed with college students desperate for fun. Clarke stares absently at the writhing mass of bodies currently occupying the large area cleared for dancing. She spots Bellamy dancing with a woman she vaguely recognises from her biology class. "So, Clarke this is Jordan" Clarke snaps her head around at Octavia's voice and finds herself looking at a guy about her age, with short, dark hair and a soft face.

"Hey" He holds out his hand for her to shake.

"Hey" She accepts his hand and absently notices his skin is clammy. "Let's get a drink." She doesn't wait for him to follow before she walks to the table of drinks in the corner. She knows he's following though.

Clarke learns that Jordan is studying physics and that he's known Bellamy for three years. And whether it's the softness in his face and his honest compliments or the whiskey dominating her veins. She asks him to dance. And that is how she finds herself plastered to his front, swaying to the music. The lights are pretty and the sound of laughter fills her ears and it's nice. His hands are on her waist, grasping her, but it's not desperate and it's not possessive, it's just grasping. When his hands move up to the bare skin of her hips, she's reminded of the clamminess of his hands. He moves his face down to hers, she could move away, she could, but she doesn't. He captures her lips between his own. He tastes like cheap beer and sweat. She feels his hands move up again, all rough skin and stubby fingers. She is vaguely reminded of that song 'Dirty Paws'. She pulls always quickly.

"I'm sorry I..I can't do this" She stammers before making her way out of the mass of bodies. She leans against the wall in the hallway and tries not to cry. She doesn't. She's never been one to cry. Clarke wipes at her forehead with the back of her arm and takes deep breaths. _You're okay._

She decides to go to the bathroom to wash her face and clear her head. The room sways from side to side and she knows it's not because she's drunk, but rather the sickening feeling in her stomach. Once the world stops swaying, she picks herself up and walks towards the bathroom. The door is closed but unlocked, so she grasps the cool metal of the door handle and pushes. She halts in her movements when she sees a sudden rush of _green._ It's the shade of green you only see in forests, not here in a crumbling, cheaply decorated bathroom that is regularly occupied by college students. She is jolted into alertness by a loud clash. A girl pins another into the bathroom mirror, kissing her hard. The girl with red hair moves her face down the brunette's neck, kissing and sucking. Clarke blushes and fumbles behind her to find the half open door. The brunette tilts her head and looks at Clarke, holding her gaze. And Clarke has no idea how someone could look at another person seriously when their neck is being kissed. Clarke is mesmerized by her green eyes before she blushes and backs out quickly. She has no idea what just happened, but she knows she wants to forget about it.


	2. I thought I saw your face

_Authors Note - Thanks for all the follows guys! I promise I know where I'm going with this story, but it may take me a while to finish it. But updates will be fairly regular for the next few chapters. Anyway, enjoy :)_

 _'I thought I saw your face_

 _At the end of the alley_

 _It was dark but somewhat pretty_

 _Just like everything I see_

 _Except you were there glowing_

 _And your body was floating off the ground'_

 _I've been alone too long by SOKO_

Chapter 2- I thought I saw your face

It's hot now, so hot that Clarke has to shield her sketchbook from the beads of sweat that trail down her forehead. She glances up from the bleachers to see Octavia running through soccer drills with her teammates. She sighs and returns her focus back to her sketch, there on the page is the outline of the soccer field, the silhouette of Coach Indra barking relentless orders at a tired Octavia. She chuckles to herself; she will never understand why Octavia enjoys the sweaty, tiring training sessions. She remembers the day she had tried to persuade Octavia to drop out of soccer after the girl had threw up everywhere due to a particularly gruelling training session.

' _It takes my mind off everything Clarke, you may not like it, but it makes me feel in tune with my body, I feel like a warrior'_

 _'Right, sorry Mulan'_

 _'HEY! The least you could do is take this seriously. It's a beautiful game, I enjoy the finesse and skill'_

 _'Yeah, that and the fact that you get to tackle people and pretend it was an accident that you broke their ankles' Clarke lifts her fingers up in an air quote._

 _'That's a bit of an exaggeration, but you do have a point there Griff, it is a great way to take out the bitches'_

Clarke is startled out of her reminiscing when Octavia shouts her name and runs up the bleachers.

"Hey Clarke!"

"Hey" Clarke packs up her things and hugs Octavia. She steals one last look at her seat to check for forgotten pencils and slings an arm over Octavia as they make their way down the bleachers.

"What were you working on?" Octavia gestures to her bag.

"Just a drawing of the soccer field"

"Cool"

"So how was practice?"

"Not good"

"Why?" Clarke watches as Octavia's brow creases and her fists clench. _Okay angry Octavia is never good_

"A new girl has transferred here from TonDC" The two girls start to climb the stairs outside the campus library.

"And that's bad because?"

"Because she's a bitch, that's why! She thinks she can just waltz in and take my spot as captain"

"You can't call her a bitch because she took your status, O"

"That's not the end of it. So first she pisses me off by taking my position as captain, then insults Harper, uses MY towel, tells me that my ball control is terrible and then just as we were standing in the box for a corner, I held onto her shoulder to move her out the way and she told me not to touch her and then elbowed me in the face" Octavia rants and gestures to a purple, now raised, mark on her cheekbone.

"Okay, so maybe she is a bitch" Clarke relents and holds open the door for Octavia.

"Damn right she is" Octavia stomps over to a table, where Jasper, Monty and Bellamy are currently seated. Clarke pulls out one of the rickety chairs and sits down. She sets up her laptop and takes her textbooks out of her messenger bag.

Clarke doesn't know how long she has been making notes for, but it feels like mere minutes before she hears Octavia practically growling beside her. She glances up to see the brunette, her lips pulled back in a snarl, knuckles white from gripping her pencil. Clarke reaches out and removes the pencil from Octavia's hand before it can break.

"What's wrong O?" Octavia simply tilts her chin slightly to their left. Clarke follows the gesture until her eyes land on a severe looking brunette. The girl is scribbling furiously on a notepad, her free hand coming up to push back braided hair.

"That's the girl from TonDC" Octavia grinds out. Clarke turns back to the girl again and studies her profusely. She notices tan skin, skinny jeans, a leather jacket. The girl's bag is plain and worn, her laptop clean, clinical and un-marred by stickers. The girl glances up in the direction of a book shelf. Clarke sees eyeliner and pursed lips. _Oh shit, it's her_

"Yeah-uh- I kind of walked in on her and this girl at Bellamy's party" Clarke stutters. Octavia tears her gaze away from the girl to stare at Clarke in surprise. Clarke senses the oncoming interrogation. "Look, I'm just going to get a book". She scurries away before Octavia can say anything.

Clarke runs her hands along the spines of books, her fingers leaving behind a record of her journey through the dust. Her eyes land on a particular title and light up. She yanks the book free and skims over the pages happily.

She ends up collecting more than just one book, in fact she ends up carrying a stack back to her table.

Clarke is just rounding the corner of a shelf, when she walks into something solid. She stumbles backwards, embarrassingly easily and lands on her ass. Her books land in a circle around her as she looks up. She is met with _green_ , just like at the party and her breath is instantly stolen. She's never took too much notice of eyes before, but there is something about this pair of solemn, green orbs that make her feel like her soul is being ripped from her. The girl just sighs and steps past her, doesn't even apologize or offer her a hand. She just leaves.

Clarke storms back to the table, books forgotten. Her eyes stormy, her good mood ruined. "You were right, O, she is a bitch".


	3. A girl with wings

**_Author's note: Sorry this chapter took so long but, you guys know how it is, busy, busy , busy. :) Hope you enjoy, any reviews are greatly appreciated._**

'I _was looking for a breath of a life_

 _For a little touch of heavenly light_

 _But all the choirs in my head sang no oh oh oh_

 _To get a dream of life again_

 _A little vision of the start and the end_

 _But all the choirs in my head sang, no oh oh oh_

 _But I needed one more touch_

 _Another taste of heavenly rush_

 _And I believe, I believe it's so oh oh oh'_

Breath of life by Florence and the Machine

Clarke hears the loud music and screeching of tires before she sees the car. A rusty, old Jeep, turns the corner swiftly, the back swinging to the right causing a few passers-by to glance disapprovingly. But Clarke just laughs and rocks back on her heals in giddy excitement. The Jeep slows and the rap music, that may seem obnoxious to some, but not to Clarke, is shut off. Clarke admires the chipped red paint and dirtied windows and moves further into the street. After the car jolts to a stop, a brunette slips out of the door and hobbles forward.

"REY, REY!" Clarke rushes forward and envelops the girl in a crushing hug.

"Jeez Clarke, I've only just recovered from an accident and you're already trying to kill me"

Clarke hits the girl's shoulder playfully. "You're such an ass" Clarke takes a step back to admire her friend's familiar features and irksome smirk. "I've missed you".

"Hey I've missed you to but-"

Before she can finish, a shout rings out from the end of the street. "RAVEN!" Clarke snaps her head towards the sound and sees a silhouette, formed by the blinding sunlight, barrelling towards them. Raven laughs and both girls watch the younger brunette practically shove people out of her path. Moments later, Raven is knocked off her feet by the force of nature that is Octavia.

"Alright, alright, what is it with you girls and trying to smother me to death" Raven laughs, trying to escape Octavia. "It's only 11.00 am and there has already been two attempts made on my life, I think I should get a body guard-" Whatever else Raven is about to say is cut off, when Octavia practically growls. At that point, Raven has enough sense to just let her friend greet her.

"So, have you found out who your roommate is?"

"Yeah, some chick called Lexa Woods" Raven says.

"Oh cool, do you need help moving your stuff into the room?"

"Yeah sure, but it will have to wait until later, I've got to head over and see Professor Kane about my course"

"Okay, so I'll meet you at your room, around 6?"

"Yeah that works"

Clarke seriously regrets offering to help Raven. Brown, tape clad boxes are now piled high in Raven's new dorm. Clarke's arms are burning and her hands are sweating. She wants nothing more than to curl up in bed and sleep, but her best friend seems hell bent on preventing that.

"Raven, me and Clarke will help you unpack the boxes before we leave" Octavia states. If you ask Clarke, Octavia has way too much energy for a stressed out college student.

Raven glances questioningly at Clarke. And Clarke, being the great friend that she is, decides to stay and help. "Yeah sure, give me your keys and we will start opening these boxes."

The trio are seated in a close circle on the dorm's floor, when Octavia's phone chirps to signify a text. Clarke watches her friend's face light up in the screens light, as she taps away at her phone. She remembers the last time they had been together like this; six months ago, after the end of the freshman year party. Clarke had been sober, while her two best friends had fought over the last shot of tequila. It had ended with the shot being splashed onto both their faces. They had all laughed, they were happy and untroubled. But then, Finn had cheated on Clarke and Raven had gotten into a major road accident, which had resulted in months of hospital treatment and an enormous health care bill, that the mechanic had no means of paying.

But they were happy again now, Raven had recovered, Clarke had forgotten about Finn and Octavia had helped and supported both of them through their troubles.

"Hey guys, I think I'm gonna head out ". Octavia motions to the door. "Lincoln just messaged me saying Indra is on the warpath, I need to get over there before she kicks my ass"

Octavia rises to her knees and sloppily hugs Clarke and Raven, before heading out the door.

Only moments later, Clarke hears the creak of the door as it opens. Raven shoots Clarke an amused look. "Just couldn't stay away could you O?" Raven calls. But the brunette they are presented with is a stark contrast to the one expected. This one is taller, more muscular and the look she gives the girls is so serious, that it would never be seen within a three mile radius of Octavia.

Clarke's eyes widen in recognition, so much so, Raven gives her a confused look, before she sways to her feet and extends a hand towards the brunette. "Names, Raven Reyes, also known as the greatest mechanical genius of the 21st century" Raven says playfully as she offers her hand again. The brunette eyes Raven's hand before moving her eyes to look over Ravens shoulder at Clarke. "You must be Lexa Woods?" Raven tries again, her bravado diminishing at the rejection.

The girl sighs in what sounds like boredom. "That would be me". Clarke would laugh at Raven's pout, if it was not for the incredibly intimidating and intense presence of the girl. But then the girl, Lexa, turns swiftly on her heel and exits the room. And just like that, it was as if she was never there.


	4. Puce curses that are sounds not words

**Chapter 4 - Puce curses that are sounds not words.**

Although Clarke is relieved and glad to have Raven back in college, her tiresome remarks and snarky comments, are starting to agitate her caffeine deprived mind. All Clarke wants is a nice, warm cup of coffee and for Raven to shut the hell up.

"Raven would you just stop" Clarke says as she massages her temples.

"Aww, is the princess grumpy?"

Clarke frowns "I stayed up all night studying for an exam, to find out that it has been cancelled. I think I have the right to be pissed off"

"Someone call Clarke a w'ambulance" Raven mocks in her best baby voice. A retort is on the tip of her tongue, when Octavia slams her tray onto the café table, grumbling obscenities. Clarke eyes the girl carefully as she slides into a seat. She looks sweaty and tired. Considering she just came out of a sports practice with _Indra_ , the brunette seems to be in fine condition. And Clarke would have thought that Octavia was fine, if it was not for the aggressive and agitated stabbing of her food. Clarke glances at Raven and mouths- _what's up with her?_ A sloppy shrug is all that she receives in reply.

"How was practice O?"

Octavia scowls. "Stupid Lexa". Raven gestures for her to elaborate. "I'm surprised she can still walk, with that stick so far up her ass". Clarke lets out a small gush of air in an attempt to conceal her laughter.

"What's she done this time?"

"She's such an ass, I don't think I can get through one more training session of her ordering me about without punching her"

"Look I know she's a bitch, but you can't punch her O, you could get kicked out" Clarke warns.

"Yeah, that and Lexa would totally kick her ass" Raven mumbles. Octavia's ears perk up as she turns to stare accusingly at Raven.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Look, I know you're a good fighter and everything, but I have seen her abs"

"I have abs!" Octavia protests childishly.

"Yeah, but hers are just on like a whole new level" Raven sighs in awe.

"Oh my god! Raven you are such a perv!" Clarke says in distain.

"Oh Clarke… Clarkey, Clarkey. My painfully straight friend. That girl is HOT". Raven gestures wildly. "I would so bang her, but she won't say more than a few words to me"

"How do you even know she's into girls?"

"Trust me. She is, she literally brings a new girl to our room every week and didn't you walk in on her with a girl?"

"Yeah but-"

"Eww, where the hell do you go?" Octavia interrupts Clarke.

"Oh, I don't have to go anywhere, she usually just takes them into the bathroom. It's rather convenient for me actually"

"Oh my god, that is horrible." Clarke grimaces.

Raven shrugs "I wouldn't mind if it was me she was dragging in there, that whole bad girl thing she's got going on totally does it for me"

"Oh my god, Raven shut up, shut up"

"So I may have invited Lexa to go bowling with us…"

"WHAT? Raven, I'm actually going to kill you!"

The old, retro sign, hangs precariously above the entrance to the bowling alley. Clarke sighs and glances at her dad's watch. "When are Raven and Lexa gonna get here?"

"Quit whining Clarke, Raven just texted saying they will be here in a few minutes"

"This was her idea in the first place, why are they late?"

"Raven said Lexa had a meeting with coach Indra that ran over"

"I'm starting to see why you hate her so much" Octavia merely huffs a laugh in response and begins kicking stones across the parking lot. Moments later, Raven's beat up jeep veers into view.

"Fucking finally" Clarke mutters. Raven slowly hobbles out of the car and waves obnoxiously at Clarke. Lexa exits the car and makes her way towards the group, preoccupied with something on her phone.

"Prepare to get your asses whipped!" Octavia shrieks, while swinging the door open. _This is going to be a long night_ …

As it turns out Clarke had underestimated; t _his night was fucking eternal._ Now, alongside Raven's insanely inappropriate remarks and Octavia nearly breaking the floor with a blowing ball in frustration, she had to deal with Lexa and her arrogance. She was stoic and reserved in a : _don't you fucking dare try to talk to me_ kind of way, but she was smug and sarcastic too. And although Clarke would never admit it, she was very good at bowling. Which only fuelled the brunette's arrogance.

"What the fuck!?" Octavia shouted. "That's not even possible, I swear"

Raven moved to select a ball from the ball return. "O keep it down"

"She just got five strikes in a row"

"Yeah and now guess who's about to get one" Raven says as she gestures to herself. Clarke ignores their squabbling and turns to glance at Lexa. A smirk paints her face and her eyes sparkle as she reads the scoreboard. _Vain bastard._ Clarke glances down her body, seeing the same leather jacket and combat boots that she noticed in the library mere days ago. Her hair remains in its usual braids. Everything about her is virtually the same, apart from the layer of dark eyeliner that has been carelessly applied. Careless in the way it seems like Lexa didn't really put that much effort in making it neat, but it turned out neat and anyway. Which doesn't even make sense, and honestly what is she even thinking right now. Nothing about this girl makes sense.

Clarke is startled out of her daze by a husky voice in her ear. "Would you like to take a picture Clarke, it will last longer" Clarke has no idea when Lexa had moved across the small space to sit next to her.

"I- um" Clarke stutters. " I- " Lexa just starts laughing lightly. " Fuck off Woods"

"Hey that's no way to speak to roommate's best friend's roommate"

"Seriously, go annoy someone else"

"You haven't even spoken to me before, what have I done to you?"

"I know all about what you did to Octavia in soccer practice". Clarke watches as Lexa's brow furrows in confusion, then rises in amusement.

"She was in the way"

"Doesn't mean you had to smack her in the face"

"I don't like people in my personal space"

"You didn't seem to mind being backed into a bathroom wall the other night"

Lexa doesn't even blush, as Clarke thought she would. Her eyes just glint and her mouth quirks like she is impressed with Clarke's comment. "Trust me it was the other way round after you left, I like to be in control" She gets up to take her turn and winks at Clarke. Clarke feels her face heat up in a blush.

Clarke watches as Octavia and Raven ferociously jab the puck at each other across the air hockey table. "You're going down Blake!"

"We'll see about that Reyes".

Sighing, Clarke glances down at her phone. She opens up Candy Crush and begins to tap furiously at the brightly colored candy on the screen. _Come on come on_. _Just a few more points and she will overtake Bellamy._

"Having fun there Clarke?"

An involuntary jolt runs up her spine and flings her phone (and her potential high score) out of her grasp. Clarke takes several shuddering breaths.

"Motherfucking shitting-"Clarke breaths out. "Little-"She reaches down and picks up her phone, inspecting the screen for cracks. There are none. She spins around to find an amused Lexa. "Jesus Christ, you almost gave me a heart attack, you ass"

"I would apologize but this is too funny"

"I swear you get off on scaring me or something"

"Maybe I do" Clarke rolls her eyes.

Lexa swings her jacket over her shoulder. "Well, I shall bid you goodnight _,_ Raven I'll see you at the dorm and Blake, a pleasure as always" Octavia simply glares in return to the girls sarcasm. Clarke watches as Lexa spins around and walks towards the exit. "Oh and Griffin, you got a little something on your face." Clarke opens the camera on her phone and finds a smear of chocolate. She blushes lightly, but covers it up with her attempts to wipe said chocolate off her face.

"So what was up with you and Woods tonight?"

"Raven what are you talking about?"

"The only person she really spoke to all night was you"

"Yeah only because she was being a dick and annoying me"

"But she spoke to you more tonight than I think she ever has with me"

"Whatever, I think she just hates me"

"Well, I can't argue with that, girl hates everyone"


	5. Your voice is music to my ears love

_'And these fingertips_

 _Will never run through your skin_

 _And those bright blue eyes_

 _Can only meet mine across the room filled with people that are less important than you.'_

Love Love _Love By Of Monsters and Men_

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Your voice is music to my ears love, I just sometimes don't concentrate on the lyrics**

One week after the groups venture to the bowling alley, Clarke is startled to find out that Lexa is in her biology class. She's not sure how she never noticed before, but now that she has, Lexa is all she seems to notice.

The realization of Lexa's attendance, comes when Clarke finally decides to actually pay attention for the first time since the beginning of the semester. She is forced to tear her attention from her doodles and to Professor Kane's dreary lecture on _the extraordinary journey of a red blood cell_ (or at least that's what it says on the chalkboard behind him), when her pen runs out.

Kane is now asking the class something. Clarke isn't sure exactly what he asks because, sure she's paying attention but not _that_ much attention. She knows it must be a difficult question though, when she glances around and sees nothing but puzzled faces, brows scrunched and pens tapping. It seems as if Kane is about to give up on the class, when a hand shoots up in Clarke's peripheral. She twists her body to the side to see which student is brave enough to forgo the potential mishaps of answering a question from Kane. Clarke is surprised to see braids, a leather jacket and eyeliner. _Lexa._ Clarke watches the girl's lips move and her hands swipe through the air in delicate and graceful gestures. Again, she's not sure exactly _what_ she's saying, but it seems to be impressive if Kane's raised eyebrows and her classmates scribbling are anything to go by. _Your voice is music to my ears love, I just sometimes don't concentrate on the lyrics._

Clarke leaves the classroom with a frown on her face and music in her head.

* * *

The next time she sees the brunette is when she and Octavia decide to hang in Raven's dorm. The trio are sitting on Raven's bed, legs out and backs against the wall. Clarke is trying not to spit her drink everywhere, when Octavia laughs so hard at the movie, she snorts.

"Ha god O, try and keep it together"

"ahh oh my god, that was so funny" Octavia flicks a stray tear from the eye.

"You know for miss _I have abs too_ and _look at how badass I am_ , you cry pretty easily" Raven mocks.

"Shut up, you can't deny it, that is probably the funniest thing I have ever seen"

"What? Funnier than when Raven accidently groped Bellamy?"

"Hey, you guys promised to never speak of that again!"

"Yeah, thanks for that terrifying image Clarke" Octavia shivers in disgust.

Just then the door handle to Raven's room shakes and the door swings open. Lexa trudges in wearily and dumps her bag next to the desk in the far corner of the room. The brunette turns to face the girls emotionlessly and proceeds to sit on her bed, without greeting them.

"Hey Lex.." Raven waves.

"Hello Raven"

Clarke nudges Raven. She looks at her curiously, before shaping her mouth it to an O. "Oh yeah, Lexa do you think you could let Clarke copy your notes from the last biology class"

Lexa's head snaps up violently. "And why is it that Clarke does not have the notes herself. I seem to remember her being present during the lecture?"

"Little Clarkey, here likes to get lost in her own world sometimes" Raven pushes her shoulder playfully against Clarke's. "So you gonna lend her your notes, Sherlock"

"No"

"No?"

"No"

Clarke puts a hand on Raven's shoulder as if to say _just leave it_. The Lexa that is perched on her bed, scrolling through her laptop, with a scowl on her face, is not the same snarky girl that teased Clarke at the bowling alley. This girl is stoic and out right mean. Clarke just sighs.

* * *

Clarke sees her everywhere. In biology class, in the library, on the soccer field or just walking through campus. It's starting to really piss her off. Everything the brunette does seems to be an attempt to ruin Clarke's day.

First, she takes the book that Clarke needs right from the shelf as Clarke is reaching for it.

"Hey that's mine, I was here before you"

"Does it have your name on it Clarke, no I didn't think it did. Now if you will excuse me"

Then, the brunette somehow manages to kick a soccer ball in her direction as Clarke walks across the small path on the edge of the soccer field, successfully knocking Clarke's coffee out of her hands and onto her new blouse. Lexa doesn't even apologise, just shakes her head and picks up the ball, as if the whole thing was Clarke's fault.

And just to top this whole traumatic week off, the brunette stumbles in on Clarke masturbating.

Clarke is moaning lowly, her hand down the front of her pants and her eyes squeezed shut. Her fingers rubbing blissful circles around her clit. She feels her toes curl, her face flush and a pleasant feeling begin to wash over her body. The stress of the week washing away. She's close. Unfortunately at this, most inopportune moment the door opens, Clarke still blissfully unaware continues her ministrations and her breath hitches. It isn't until a startled yelp sounds through the room that Clarke's eyes fly open and her body jerks into a sitting position. She sees the brunette and covers her face with a hand. Clarke has no idea why the brunette came into her dorm in the first place.

"Lexa…" It's only after Clarke speaks that the brunette jerks into action from her seemingly catatonic state. The brunette begins rambling. Clarke thinks she hears something about giving Octavia her soccer shirt back, before the brunette swiftly turns on her heel and make a bee-line for the door.

 _No no no this can't be happening…_


	6. Turned into a real sticky situation

_'What started out as a simple altercation_

 _Turned into a real sticky situation (No pun intended)_

 _Me just thinking on the time that I'm facing_

 _Makes me wanna cry'_

Man down by Rihanna

 **Chapter 6 - Turned into a real sticky situation**

After what Raven has deemed 'shirtgate', Clarke doesn't speak to Lexa for two weeks. In fact, Clarke is almost certain that the brunette is actively avoiding her, and yeah maybe Clarke is avoiding Lexa too, but a part of her wants to speak to the brunette despite her embarrassment.

Biology class is still the same; Clarke draws idly, wishes she had majored in Art instead of Pre-med and as per her luck, gets called out for her lack of attention.

"Miss Griffin?" Clarke slowly raises her head in utter confusion. "I asked you a question, would you care to answer it?"

"Uh yes sir"

"Well go on then"

She is pretty sure she can play this off via a carefully crafted, albeit vague response. Clarke glances round at the other students, who seem to be just as interested in her response as Kane. She sees Lexa two rows over, watching her curiously. A sudden image of unstoppable pleasure and then utter terror washes over her, as she recalls the unfortunate event that occurred a mere week ago. _Oh god she walked in on me with my hand down my pants, OH GOD!_ She watched Lexa again, studying her ice cold stare and stony expression. _Why did it have to be an asshole, what if she tells everyone!_ A sudden wave of panic soars through Clarke and forces her hands to grab the corners of her desk tightly. Whatever clever answer she had created, was lost to her chasm of embarrassment and panic.

"Miss Griffin?"

"Uh, the nucleus?"

Kane simply pinches the bridge of his nose and lets out a long sigh. "In future pay more attention to my class, rather than your pointless doodles, this is biology not Art after all" _Yeah don't remind me._

After the class has finished Clarke quickly packs up her things and scurries over to the door, in hopes of speaking to Lexa about 'shirtgate'. But as Clarke passes over the threshold, all that is left of the stony girl, is a flicker of braided hair from around the corner.

She meets Octavia outside the locker room after practice. The soccer team had scheduled an extra training session to prepare the team for their first match next week. Clarke had waited on the bleachers and attempted to get some biology homework done. When she had failed, she resumed her drawing of the soccer field. Now she was waiting outside the locker room, back pressed against the cool wall and her feet tapping impatiently.

Not long later, Octavia pushes her way through the doors carrying her gym bag. Clarke glances over Octavia's shoulder and into the locker room. She thinks she hears Lexa's voice, but only catches a glimpse of a leather jacket and tight-fitting jeans, before she completely disappears behind the closing door.

"So are you coming to Bellamy's party?" Octavia asks as they turn the corner of the building and begin their trek across the park to the dorms. At the mention of a party, Clarke is only reminded of what happened last time, with Jordan. Just the thought of her strange freak out, the nauseous feeling that had swept over her, the dizziness, the clamminess of his hands, not to mention the strange brunette she had stumbled across, the very brunette that had walked in on her-

"Clarke?"

"What?"

"Don't what me… you are so coming to the party"

"Look… I don't know O, I'm just not feeling like a party"

"I don't care Clarke, I need moral support for when I have to meet Bellamy's latest hook-up, and honestly that guy gets through girlfriends like you go through medical journals"

Clarke jumps when a hand grabs her shoulder. "What like Lexa, I tell you now that girl is like a rabbit ever since last week, but I guess we should minus the girlfriend bit" Raven rambles as she pushes in between Clarke and Octavia.

"God Raven give a girl some warning"

"What Clarke can't handle hearing about sexie lexie?"

Clarke blushes profusely and turns her head away as a wave of panic rushes over her. _Oh fuck, does she know?!_

"Oh would you look at the time, I gotta go" Clarke rushes to say as she glances down at her very imaginary watch. "I've uh… got to talk to my mom and it can't wait"

"But Clarke you hate your mom's phone calls" Octavia shoots her a strange look.

"What sorry I can't hear you!" Clarke visibly sprints down the gravel path and back into the park.

Monty Green is a gift to this earth. Clarke learns this when the studious and kind hearted boy offers to help her with avoiding Octavia's incessant nagging and questions. However, the plan, as devised by the boy himself, involves Clarke helping him with his engineering project. And now she wishes she hadn't been so quick to accept his plan. But hey is seemed like a good idea when Octavia had come barrelling into Clarke's room, grabbing her wrist and yanking.

 _"Clarke you are coming to this party, whether you like it or not, I need you to run interference"_

 _"I can't O, I've got this important art piece that is being commissioned, so I have to finish it"_

 _"I swear to god Clarke, I will shove those fucking crayons so far up your ass-"_

 _It had ended with Clarke screaming down the hall, yelling "I'm being attacked by a mad woman! She's got CRAYONS!"_

Monty had stepped out into the hall, to identify the cause of the commotion. And thus Monty her saviour came to be and a plan was born.

The boy in question is currently hurting Clarke's brain. She doesn't know if he is aware of this, but it fucking hurts. He's rambling on about something to do with _No Clarke x can't be equal to y because they are simultaneous._ She glances down at his notebook, in hope of finding guidance and clarification, but instead only finds masses of overly complicated equations.

"Hey Monty, I'm just going to take a break and see if I can find a book I wanted, do you want me to get you anything from the vending machine"

"No I'm good thanks"

"Ok"

Clarke weaves her way through the stacks of books, tip toes past the librarian's desk and eventually enters the row labelled 'Biological Studies'. She looks for the biology text book that Lexa managed to grab before her. Finds it on the same shelf (after searching the shelves for longer than she cares to admit). And as Clarke glances at the shelf in front of her, she swears she sees wide, green eyes stare back at her from the other side, before the forests inside them are torn down by the loud sound of the inter-com coaxing staff to a meeting. The forests tumble, just as the girl herself tumbles out of view.

Clarke acknowledges that eventually both of them will be forced to confront what happened on that strange and haunting day, she just didn't expect it to be at dinner with her mother…


	7. The Dinner Part 1

_'I wish that I had known in that first minute we met, the unpayable debt that I owed you.'_

 _Kettering by The Antlers_

 **The Dinner Part 1**

"Clarke it's so nice to see you"

"Yeah"

"So how's school going? I expect you're enjoying all your biology classes"

"Yeah I guess, it's just really stressful"

"Oh, I know it is honey, but it will be worth it in the end, I assure you" Her mother smiles, minutely. _I'm not so sure about that anymore._ Clarke pulls her dress up uncomfortably and twirls her fork in her hand absently.

"Anyway, we will be having guests join us shortly, there is someone I am excited for you to meet"

Clarke really has no idea why her mother had made her join her for dinner; she hadn't seen her for months and all the woman ever seemed to do was nag Clarke to work harder. Clarke huffs and fidgets in her seat. Abby glances down at her phone quickly before her face breaks into, what Clarke, can only describe as a terrifying and concerning grin. Her grin is so big, Clarke is genuinely concerned it will crack and shatter her mother's glass skin, stiff from years of grief and cold parenting. She is just about to inquire as to why her normally reserved and criticizing mother is grinning from ear to ear, when Abby visibly perks up from her spot across the table. "Oh dear lord, they're here! Clarke quick make yourself look presentable" The blonde scowls and glares at her overly excited mother.

"Gustus, you're just in time please join us" A large, burly man with a beard leers into view and takes her mother's hand, pressing a light kiss to the back off it.

"Ms Griffin, a pleasure as always" The large man takes a seat next to Clarke and turns to greet her. "And you must be Miss Griffin, it is truly lovely to meet you". He holds out his hand to Clarke.

"Yes, and you are?" She takes the man's hand and shakes it.

"Gustus"

"Nice to meet you Gustus"

"Clarke, Gustus here is a cardiothoracic surgeon up at Polis Hospital, he may be able to offer you an internship there" Abby says enthusiastically.

 _Just what I want, a summer filled with paper work and making crap coffee for people more important than me._ Clarke is about to inquire as to what exactly the internship entails (even though she already sort of knows), when Gustus's booming voice rings through the air.

"Alexandria will you please get over here right now, I am getting tired of your reluctance to socialize with my associates!"

"I am coming, I just had to use the restroom, no need to get your panties in a twist Gus!" A voice replies from somewhere in the restaurant. The man beside Clarke visibly bristles at the comment and his eyes narrow. Clarke has to hold in a laugh. This dinner might not be too bad after all.

Oh how wrong Clarke was.

Just as her mother starts to riffle through her bag for some kind of paperwork. And honestly if Clarke was paying attention she would know exactly what her mother was looking for. But no, Clarke is not paying attention, but rather staring intently at the ceiling. Counting how many circles there actually are up there and wondering how exactly they create those intricate, raised swirls of paint.

However, she is brought rudely out of her counting, when Gustus speaks slightly louder, addressing someone who is obviously not at the table.

"Alexandria, finally." He points to the seat opposite Clarke. "Would you just please sit down".

Clarke looks up then. And her world is immediately turned upside down. She finds green eyes, eyes that widen dramatically. Clarke almost chokes on nothing and blushes profusely, a feeling of dread washing over her. The girl is wearing her usual attire, her braids and skinny jeans seeming out of place in the fancy restaurant around them.

"Alexandria this is Doctor Abby Griffin"

Lexa seems to break out of her surprise and jolts her body to face her mother.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am"

Her mother shakes Lexa's hand, or Alexandria's she guesses. "It's nice to meet you too Miss Woods, this here is my daughter Clarke"

Lexa glances at Clarke hesitantly. Clarke holds out her hand across the table awkwardly. "Nice to meet you"

"Likewise"

Clarke would feel so much better about this awkward exchange if it wasn't for the way Lexa seems to look at her hand in disgust and her hesitancy to take it, like she knows exactly where it's been. And well she does. Clarke blushes again and feels sick.

Lexa takes her seat opposite her and pointedly looks at everything other than Clarke.

All through the first course of the dinner, Clarke manages to successfully avoid Lexa's eyes and any sort of communication with the brunette. She spends the entire time swirling her drink with a straw and seeing how many forks she can stack on the table.

But by the time the waiter delivers their second course, it is clear that the universe has decided to torture Clarke.

"So Alexandria, do you go to college?" Abby says as she cuts up her food.

Lexa offers nothing but a one word response. "Yes"

"May I ask where?"

"Of course, I go to Polis"

"Oh Clarke goes there too, don't you Clarke?" Abby looks at Clarke expectantly and nods a little.

"Umm Yeah?"

Clarke glances around the restaurant again. She sees nothing but stiff and stony faces, people clad in formal attire, trying to be polite. Why her mother enjoys this kind of socialite life, Clarke will never know. This whole thing would actually be more bearable, if her meal actually tasted nice, but it doesn't. All Clarke can taste is metal and her throat is dry. But that is probably because of this awful situation, so she probably shouldn't blame the chef.

"It's strange that you two haven't at least see each other around campus"

Honestly could her mother just shut up.

Lexa glances in her direction awkwardly. Clarke clears her throat and looks back at her mother. "Err yeah, we sort have already met"

"Oh"

Lexa takes this moment to speak up and share the burden that is her mother, and for that she is just a tiny bit thankful.

"I am Clarke's friend's roommate"

"Which one?"

"Raven"

"Oh how is she?"

"Good, still as annoying as ever"

"How is her leg now?"

"It's actually a lot better, but I think she is mostly just relieved to be at college and not in her house"

"That's understandable"

"Yeah" Clarke sighs.

"So Lexa, what do you think of my daughter?"

Clarke mentally face palms and sends a seething glare towards her mother, before looking at Lexa. The brunette is staring at her intensely. The table is silent for what feels like a lifetime, before the green eyed girl clears her throat.

"Well, your daughter certainly knows how to enjoy life…"

Clarke's eyes widen and she feels her face heat up. She must look like a legitimate tomato. She stares into Lexa's eyes, determined not to let the strange girl intimidate her. She may be embarrassed, but she doesn't like losing. They sit there staring at each other, both accepting a silent challenge. They must have stayed like that for a long time because when Clarke breaks the stare to look at her mother, her plate is empty.

Clarke forces herself to finish off her food, despite the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. It is not until they have ordered desert that her mother decides to torture her, yet again.

"Wait if you two already know each other why did you say it was nice to meet you?"

Clarke starts coughing loudly and stands up abruptly, causing her chair to scrape. She looks around to see a few annoyed patrons glaring at her. She looks downs at the table, still coughing.

"I'm just going to go to the restroom"

Lexa stands up after. "I'll come with you"

 _To be continued…_


End file.
